


Malex Poetry

by mansikka



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Malex poetry, because why not
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons I have no explanation for, I had the urge to write [Malex poetry](https://tellingtalesweb.wordpress.com/2019/11/07/roswell-new-mexico-poetry/); here they are all in one place!
> 
> Mature rating is for the one entitled _Cosmic_
> 
> The backgrounds are because I am obsessed with Canva.
> 
> Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
